goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Justdancingsamuel
Justdancingsamuel is a user on Just Dance Wiki, Just Dance Fanon Wiki and GoAnimate Wiki and recently joined movie answers, he recently also was the founder of DirecTV Wiki. He appears in an episode where a GoAnimate Wiki user gets grounded, and also appears in Sophie the Otter videos, such as her movies, and of course, Warren Cook getting grounded. In Komaedanagito14 gets grounded for Infinity, Justdancingsamuel's voice is Alan, in Warren Cook gets grounded for infinity 3 times, his voice is Zack. His voice will either be Alan, Eric (for now), Dave (Season 2) or Brian (Rest of season 1 after episode 10), dad will be Alan or Dave, mom will be Kate unless noted otherwise. He also appears in A message to jim on andy panda gets grounded for ultraplex years to correct Jimmy from Jimmy Two-Shoes that Turbo is actually made by 20th Century Fox besides Dreamworks. About Him He was born on 2/15/02, His likes are the following: Just Dance, Xbox (360) with kinect sensor, Joey King actress, 20th century fox, Instagram, wii, youtube, goanimate, VHS (that are from 2005 and/or 2006), Kindle Fire, iPod touch, birthdays, middle school and a lot more. His dislikes is as: getting grounded, nappies, jail time, getting suspended/expelled, naughty little girl episodes, some veggies, Salad, Fake VHS openings and a lot more Friends: PB&Jotterisnumber1, DavidtheAnimationGuy Enemies: Komaedanagito14, Warren Cook Voices The rest of the series: Brian When turned into a baby: Ivy Crying: Same, Brian Trying to do a Australian accent (Episode 29?): Alan When sick: Emma Angry Voice: Kidaroo Furious Voice: Scary Voice Episodes of season 1 (10 of which he gets grounded) (60 to 130 episodes total, depending on how many justdancingsamuel can decide) (Only Justdancingsamuel can change this.) 1. Justdancingsamuel gets up late 2. Justdancingsamuel learns that he has autism 3. Justdancingsamuel behaves at Target and gets ungrounded 4. Justdancingsamuel Goes to Los Angeles to see his girlfriend with his family: Part 1 (4 parts, therefore,people, episode 8 is where Justdancingsamuel gets grounded for infinity.) 5. Justdancingsamuel Goes to Los Angeles to see his girlfriend with his family: Part 2 6. Justdancingsamuel Goes to Los Angeles to see his girlfriend with his family: part 3 7. Justdancingsamuel Goes to Los Angeles to see his girlfriend with his family: part 4, the flight home 8. Justdancingsamuel gets grounded for infinity 9. Justdancingsamuel gets ungrounded for infinity 10. Justdancingsamuel kills Warren Cook (Not a grounded episode) 11. Justdancingsamuel makes his first fake VHS opening 12. Justdancingsamuel gets sick 13. Justdancingsamuel gets an xbox one while grounded 14. Justdancingsamuel plays hooky (or fakes sick) and gets grounded 15. Justdancingsamuel gets grounded for 1 week 16. Justdancingsamuel calls his dad grandpa and gets sent to Spain (grounded episode) 17. Justdancingsamuel escapes from Spain 18. Justdancingsamuel grounds his dad 19. Justdancingsamuel goes to Tokyo 20. Justdancingsamuel goes to the 20th century fox theme park/grounded 21. Justdancingsamuel dates 2 girls/ungrounded 22. Justdancingsamuel skypes joeykingactress and gets grounded (final grounded video) 23. Justdancingsamuel Flips Over the Table and Gets Grounded (PB&Jotterisnumber1 made this) (empty space) 24. Justdancingsamuel Behaves At Gamestop 25. Justdancingsamuel babysits 26. Justdancingsamuel and joey king date 27. Justdancingsamuel gets sick again 28. Justdancingsamuels vacation 29. Justdancingsamuel tries to do an accent 30. Justdancingsamuel gets a japan wii u 31. Justdancingsamuel goes to Lake Hoohaw, Canada (Sophie the Otter) with his family 32. Justdancingsamuel gets another girlfriend 33. Justdancingsamuels project (Season finale) (Having to do with Joey King.) Season 2 34. Justdancingsamuel passes his EOG's 35. Justdancingsamuel's dad changes his vocal cords/plastic surgery 36. Justdancingsamuel's birthday 37. Justdancingsamuel gets discriminated against Memy9909 (Memy9909 gets grounded) 38. How Justdancingsamuel met Joey king Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Non troublemakers Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:DIRECTV customers Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Good Users